


Jemma Simmons' Autobiography

by ironbunneh (maknaeheart), maknaeheart



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:52:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaeheart/pseuds/ironbunneh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaeheart/pseuds/maknaeheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She turned my world upside down</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My name is Jemma Simmons

**Author's Note:**

> I really REALLY need more of Skimmons, so I wrote one. I also don't know how many chapters this will be, so I'm going to wing it. XD
> 
> I hope you'll like this, so tell me what you think, yes?

I am writing this--should I call it an autobiography?—to put into words my memories and read it back when I get old, just for fondness. Well, I guess I should start with introductions.

Hello, my name is Jemma Simmons and I’m currently taking up my 2nd PhD, but we’ll get to that in the later chapters. For now, let’s start with the story of my childhood.

I grew up in Sheffield, London. My mum’s name is Lily and my dad’s name is Henry. I’m just an only child and maybe that’s why I’m a bit spoiled by them, just a bit. My dad is an engineer while my mom works as a doctor. Even though their schedules are a bit frenzied, they make time for family.

When I was 6, I have asked my mum and dad if they could give me a baby brother or sister. On my 7th birthday, they gave me a little puppy and I named her Chloe. My mum said that Chloe is my new sister forever. And so, I showered Chloe with all the love I could muster.

On my 9th birthday, my parents gave me a chemistry set since they saw how and heard to no end my raving on about the science museum and the amazing chemistry section they have. I’ve been fascinated by science even before and chemistry has quite captured my heart. 

I was invited to my first ever slumber party when I was 13. Like most _‘teen’_ age girls, we did make-overs, dressed up, talked about ‘cute’ boys from the all-boys preparatory (I go to an all-girls school), and to my surprise, played spin the bottle.

“But isn’t ‘spin the bottle’ supposed to be played with boys and girls?” I asked rather confused. The other girls giggled.

“It can be played by only girls too!” One of the girls exclaimed.

“Plus, there’s nothing wrong with us kissing. We’re all girls here.” The other girl said.

“The advantage of this is we get to practice our kissing until the real-deal comes along.” The girl sitting beside me explained. And so, being the naïve girl I was then and also not to look like a total loser, I agreed. They spun the bottle and I watched as it pointed to the third girl beside me and the one in front of her. I took note of how they kissed, my eyes widened as their lips smacked together. I was honestly just thinking of kissing on the cheeks and I watched as every girl did the same thing as the first girls. The bottle stopped pointing at me and I mentally readied myself as I watched the bottle get spun and stopped pointing at the girl perpendicular of me and my breath just about stopped. The cursed bottle was pointing to Hailey Wang, a sweet innocent transfer student from America and probably the cutest person in the room. She looked up at me and our eyes met before she smiled widely and went closer to me.

“Hi.” She said and I think all the blood on my body went to my face. I remembered I stuttered a _'Hi'_ back feeling collywobbles before she happily leaned in and kissed me—my FIRST kiss—and I think I drowned in the feeling of her soft lips before she pulled away and went back to her original place. Then and there I decided that I don’t care about kissing boys, all I want is to kiss her again.

And that I did. It happened on a lunch break, I accompanied her to the girls washroom and being bold with courage back then, I asked her if I could kiss her again and she nodded, happy to hear it from me. And we continued that every chance we get and I guess you could say we’ve gotten closer. I never actually asked her what we were because Hailey made it a point to tell me ever so lovingly that I am her best friend and when I asked her about all the kissing, she will answer me with, “Best friends can kiss each other whenever they want.” But I don’t have the heart to tell her that I wanted more than just kissing her and more than just being her _‘best friend’_. I’m afraid that it will ruin our so-called friendship, and this continued on until one day, my parents told me that we’re moving. When I told Hailey about this, her face dropped and she said, being the optimistic her, “We can still visit each other. We can meet up every weekend and hang out! You could stay at my place and I can stay at yours.” I was confused at first and then it hit me that I didn’t fully tell her the details.

“We’re moving to another continent. Los Angeles, California…U.S.A… to be exact.” I told her apologetically and it took her a moment to comprehend the information before tears started streaming down her face and she flung herself to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and told her everything’s going to be fine and we could still e-mail or text each other,

“and there is always Skype.” She added.

And so I and my family moved to Los Angeles and I started high school there. My dad insisted on enrolling me to this prestigious school where I can _‘get a good education’_ that will get me to a _‘prestigious university’_. I can’t say no to that, can I? Hailey and I did e-mail each other and occasionally Skyped which continued on until now.

I started freshman year and it actually went well, there was a bit of culture shock on the first few months, but I adapted quickly, thanks to Hailey and her _'American'_ knowledge. I met Leo, my best friend—well we weren’t really best friends at first, I’ve got to admit that he gets on my nerves at first, like really gets on my nerves to the point that I almost punched him that one time. **ALMOST** , but I didn’t. He was, as you can say, my biggest competition in school. Always trying to outdo each other on our subjects, coming in first and second at most. That continued on until sophomore year.

Now, junior year is where my life actually turned upside down. It was the time I met her. And this autobiography of mine will revolve around her. I’ll start with introducing her to you people.

Her name was **_Skye._**


	2. Her name was Skye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jemma Simmons gets what she wants. XD

Well, that’s not really her real name but she insisted to be called Skye. Now, Skye at first was a big puzzle that’s complicated to decipher. All I know about her at first is that she’s a transfer student and enrolled 3 days late.

“Okay class, meet your new classmate, Skye Brody.” Ms. Love, our homeroom teacher, said. We all stared at Skye, waiting for her to say something, which did not happen. Ms. Love cleared her throat, “Take whichever empty seat you like.” Skye ducked her head and took the seat on the farthest corner of the room. And Ms. Love began telling us the announcements for the day.

Skye never talked to anyone and she often keeps to herself and it actually took me a week to realize that she’s all in my classes, even the advanced ones. Most people tried conversing with her; she answers them but never engages in more than a yes or a no. The most we get to hear her is when the teacher calls her to answer the given question. And because of her chose isolation from everyone else, rumours started spreading around school. There was even one about her punching a guy because he wouldn’t give her drugs. All in all, she was deemed to be a bad seed.

 

\------ 

 

“How was your school?” my mum asked me one day as I was helping her with supper.

“It’s good.” I answered as I chopped the tomatoes for the salad.

“anything else?” She asked. “How about Leo?”

“Leo is still an arse.” I answered as I rolled my eyes at my mums question.

“Language, honey.” Mum said as she glared at me. I mumbled an apology. “So, made any new friends aside from Leo?”

“Leo is not my friend. He is my sworn enemy.” I told my mum and she laughed. “There is this one girl though.” I said as my mum raised her brow at me.

“A girl? What’s her name?” 

“Skye Brody. She’s in all my classes but she has a bad seed reputation.”

“Bad seed? How can you tell?” My mum asked as she stirred the pasta sauce.

“There are rumours about her. Bad rumours. Like using drugs kind of rumour.” 

“Since when did you listen to Chinese whispers?” My mum hummed and I stared at her while I re-evaluate my life choices. 

“Your dad’s coming home soon, go fix the table.” And I did what she told me while still thinking things over.

 

\------

 

I looked around my homeroom class and spotted Skye in her usual corner, her face buried behind her laptop. I carefully walked towards her.

I cleared my throat, “Is this seat taken?” I asked and I swear the world stopped when she looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

“It’s a free country.” She said and returned her attention on her computer. I took the seat beside her and when I looked around, my classmates were whispering and looking at me. I caught Leo raising one of his eyebrows at me, I just raised my eyebrow back at him and he shook his head before returning to reading his book.

“soooo…” I started, “I noticed you and I have the same schedule on every subject.”

“Yeah, so?” She answered not looking up.

“I thought maybe you wanted to…..” I paused thinking, “compare notes….?” She stopped what she’s doing and finally looked up at me and stared at me quietly, confusion written all over her face.

“Compare notes? Seriously? Don’t you have other…” She looked around the room, “people to do that with?” she finished while motioning her hands around.

“uhm, well, yeah…but they aren’t in my a-advance classes.” I stuttered out, feeling my cheeks grow hot. She smirked and _‘pft’_ at me.

“Whatever.” She said and started ignoring me again. Trust me when I say that I have tried every second I get to talk to her. I even asked her to sit with me at lunch but the most I got was a raised eyebrow and a blank stare.

 

\----

 

“Ugh. Why am I doing this again?!” I asked myself as I re-evaluated my decisions of befriending Skye. Chloe was beside me whining and licking my face.

“Because you are a nice girl raised by awesome parents.” My dad answered as he plopped down beside me. I rolled my eyes at him.

“She doesn’t even want to interact with me.” I said as I hugged Chloe.

“You know, Jem--”

“No, I don’t know, dad.” I said and he laughed.

“Patience and kindness will warm even the coldest of heart.” He said and petted Chloe’s head. “Just don’t give up on her. She’ll come around.”

 

\-----

 

“Here, for you. I baked it yesterday.” I said as I handed her a cupcake. She stared at me and I figured she would ignore me like always but she surprised me when she mumbled a _‘thanks’_ and actually took the cupcake. I stared at her, shocked beyond my wits and then I felt myself grin and I happily sat beside her.

“Now class, lab works will be next week and like always, I will give you 10 minutes to get a partner. I will be back by then and I expect you to behave and not be uneducated animals.” Ms. Ming-na, our bilogy teacher, said as she glared(?) at us. Still grinning with victory, I turned to Skye.

“No.” She said. My grin disappeared and I pouted.

“Why noooot?” I whined. She looked at me with….amusement on her face.

“Just because.” She answered.

“oh, c-mooon. Please?” I kind of begged. If I did become her lab partner, I can get to know her and she’ll get to know me and my be-my-friend-Skye plan will be a success!

“No.”

“Pleeeeeeeeease?”

“No, stop asking me.”

“Never.”

“Suit yourself.”

“If you become my lab partner, I’ll give you cupcakes every day.”

“Are you bribing me?”

“is it working?” I asked a bit hopeful.

“….No.” She answered. I can see the corners of her mouth twitch.

“Bollocks! And here I thought it might work. How about I add in some cookies? I bake good cookies.” I said.

“hmmm” she said, thinking for a minute and I got my hopes up again, “no.” and I desk bumped my head. Ms. Ming-na walked in and stared at us.

“Ms. Simmons?” She called out. I looked up at her, my face wearing the look of failure. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Ms.” I answered as I straightened up on my chair. She studied me for a while.

“That’s... good. So have you picked your partner?” She asked me. And like that, my face broke out into a humongous grin.

“I have.” I said, smiling brightly at Ms. Ming-na.

“Who is it?” She asked and I heard Skye mumble an _‘oh, no’_ beside me.

“Skye Brody. She’ll be my lab partner.” I said as I looked at Skye. She stared at me with wide eyes like she doesn’t believe I just did that.

“Congratulations, Ms. Brody. Ms. Simmons here are the best when it comes to biology.” Ms. Ming-na said before she went on asking my other classmates.

“You are secretly evil.” Skye said beside me.

“naaaah, just cunning and stubborn.” I said as I grinned at her.


	3. His name was Leo 'the royal arse' Fitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo decided to pop some comments on Jemma's autobiography. XD

It wasn’t easy being Skye’s lab partner, especially when Leo kept on giving me dirty, confused looks and also the occasional glare, added the fact that Skye refuses to talk to me because of reasons concerning me being _‘evil’_.

 ** _Jemma was evil back then—Leo._**

And Leo is still an arse because he keeps on meddling with what I’m doing. As I was saying, Skye wouldn’t talk to me at all and it’s difficult because we were lab partners and if we don’t communicate, we fail the experiment or even worse, the class.

 

\----

 

“Skye, please talk to me. We can’t do the experiment later if you don’t communicate with me.” I pleaded for the thousandth time and all I got was a glare and a _‘hmph’_. I sighed, defeated and stopped begging for her to talk to me. I looked up to see Leo, the arse, glaring at me and just plain being rude. I glared back at him with a _‘what’s your problem?’_ look.

After that class, I didn’t notice Leo standing in front of me, so when I stood up, I almost got a heart attack from how much he was invading my personal space.

“Fiddlesticks!” I shouted at him, shocked. “What is wrong with you?! Have you ever heard of personal space?” He stepped back just a bit but still donning his glare at me.

“Look, Jemma, I don’t know what game you’re playing here,” he side glanced at Skye who was looking at us before she scrambled out of the room, “but if your grades dropped because of your new friend and I won’t have any more worthy competition in this school, I will personally bring you back to your senses.”

“First of all, you’re an arse. Second, I am not gallivanting around. Third, why do you care who I befriend?” I said as I rolled my eyes at him and started walking away when he grabbed my arm.

“I care who you befriend because you’re special to me, Jemma.” He said and my eyes just about popped open from too much shock. “Don’t look at me like that. I didn't mean it that way. Eew. I care for you because you’re the only worthy competition I have in this school. No one ever came close to you.” He explained before he let go of my arm.

“Oh.” Was all I could say before dumbly walking out of the classroom.

When I got to the science lab, an aquarium full of frogs were at Ms. Ming-na’s table and I scanned the room for Skye. Spotting her at the far corner of the room—as usual—I walked towards her.

“Hi… so frog dissecting today, huh?” I said, trying to start conversation. She looked at me, studied my face for a bit before sighing and looking back at the front. I stared at her, “Skye?” and still no answer.

“Skye, talk to me. I’m sorry, okay. If you really don’t want to be my partner, I can talk to Ms. Ming-na and tell her-”

“tell her what? That I don’t want to be your partner and so I can get a more bad rep than I ever had?” Skye snapped at me.

“What? No! I’m going to tell her that I didn’t get your permission to be my partner. Why would I tell her something like that?” I asked rather confused.

“Look, I know about the rumours and my bad reputation here and it’s totally obvious that your boyfriend over there” She looks at Leo, “Doesn’t like me hanging out with you. And I don’t want to be part of your pity party.” She explained straight-on. I stared at her like she just sprouted another head.

“Wait, hold up. You think Leo and I are..” I did the two-pointer-finger-together thing and started laughing, “Wow if you think that, you are completely gormy!” I said still laughing.

“Excuse me? Did you just call me gormy? What is a gormy anyway?” She said as she raised her eyebrow at me and crossed her arms.

“Oh, sorry, that was very English of me.” I said trying to control my laughter, “A gorm, gormy, or gormless, is a person that is clueless. So in American language, I am calling you clueless about the relationship between Leo and I.” I explained. She huffed. “and there is no pity-party going on.” I said as Ms. Ming-na called on me to get a frog from the aquarium. I motioned a _‘one-moment’_ to Skye and got the frog. Ms. Ming-na said some instructions about pinning it securely to the wax filled container. When I got back to our table, I motioned for Skye to paralyze the frog and to pin the frogs’ legs while I held it in place and I decided to continue talking where I left of.

“I know about the rumours and I’ll be honest that at first I believed them..” and Skye gave me a pointed look as she pinned the last leg and I gently let go of the now paralyzed frog, “but my parents made me realize that I really don’t listen to Chinese whisperings.” She raised an eyebrow at me yet again. 

“That’s kind of racist.” She said.

“What?” I asked.

“Chinese whisperings?”

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t mean to be racist. But it’s a slang for rumours back in London.” I apologized as I read the instructions provided by Ms. Ming-na and began dissecting. Skye made a face. 

“ugh, eww. I hate frogs and I’m not really one for organs too. Can I just be the one to write the answers to the questions or something?” She asked and I laughed at her cuteness. 

“Sure, go ahead. I like dissecting things. You get to see how a certain animal functions.” I said happily.

“You're weird.” She said making a face before she jutted down the answer to some questions.

“Nope, just interested.” I answered. A few moments of silence passed between us.

“Skye?” I called out and got a _‘hmm’_ in response. “I really just want to be your friend. Drugs and all. But I won’t try drugs, just to be clear.” I told her as I poked around the frogs tummy. Skye laughed, a real laugh, since I met her, and this stupefied me as I stared at her, racking my brain as to what’s funny about what I said.

“I don’t do drugs. I sell them.” She said as she looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I stared back at her.

“uhmm.. uhh.. okay. I guess, uhh, I want to be friends but I won’t buy drugs from you....?” I said, trying to re-phrase what I told her earlier. And she laughed harder this time.

“You’re really gullible!” She exclaimed, still laughing.

“I am not!” I defended.

“Yes you are. Hahahaha. And just so we’re clear, I don’t sell drugs either. I have no drug related business at all.” She said as she smiled widely at me. My mouth formed an _‘o’_ shape and I felt my cheeks grow hot. “So you and Leo?” she started prodding.

“Me and Leo, what?”

“What are you guys?”

“HE gets on my nerves and he’s an arse.” I said as I rolled my eyes remembering all the times he got so cocky on me when he’s top one or gets the highest score.

“I thought you guys were close?” Skye asked, tilting her head to side in question.

“We are close… Close to killing each other.” I said.

“But you guys seem to care for each other a lot. I saw how Leo looked at you every time you try to talk to the _bad seed_.” She said pointing to herself.

“He’s just concern that my grades will drop and that he’ll have no more competition in this school.” I explained.

“So you guys are best friends. That explains it.” Skye deduced.

“Excuse me? How can you even say that Leo and I are ” I air quoted, “Best friends?”

“Anyone who isn’t blind can see that. You both care for the well-being of each other, you fight like an old married couple, you challenge each other a lot, and when one of you is swaying to the _‘bad’_ side, you set each other straight. Best friends is what we call that.” Skye explained as she drew the frogs heart on the paper.

“Or we’re just mortal enemies trying to out-do each other until one of us gives up in bloody surrender.” I shrugged.

“Say whatever you want to say. You and Leo are best friends.” Skye pushed. I rolled my eyes at her and looked at Leo _‘the royal arse’_ Fitz. Seemed like he felt me looking at him and he looked back to me and raised a questioning brow. I shrugged and smiled at him, for the first time, earning a wide eyed skeptic look that is funny as hell. Maybe Skye is right…on some level.


	4. I'm a cuddler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoooooy!

 

Three months of knowing Skye and she was still wrapped in mystery. I know just the basic things about her.

 

 

* * *

 

"Skye, what's your favourite color?" I asked one day while we were hanging out in the school field, enjoying the sun.

"Pink." She answered not looking up from her computer.

"Really?!" I asked rather flabbergasted.

"You sound surprised." She said as she looked at me in question. I blushed, a bit embarrassed and she smiled. "Look, Jem, I may not look the part of someone liking the color pink because I don't wear short skirts or look and act like Barbie-"

"Our classmate?" I asked.

"No, the doll. But I do like the color pink." She finished as I nodded in understanding.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Then again, I wasn't really giving up that easy. And so I asked her out.

 

 

* * *

 

"Do you like dogs?" I asked again.

"Are we playing 20-20 questions?" She asked back.

"Depends. You didn't answer my question."

"Who doesn't like dogs?"

"hmm, people who are allergic to them?"

"Are you allergic to dogs?" She asked.

"Nope. In fact I have a dog named Chloe who would love to meet you if you come to dinner on Saturday at my house and maybe stay the night over?" I casually asked trying not to look to hopeful. I was answered by silence and I inwardly panicked, "Yo-"

"A-are you inviting me over?" She asked, her voice laced with shock and a hint of shyness.

"Y-yeah. Only if you want to. My mum cooks the best pasta and pizza!" I exclaimed.

"uhmm, uhh, I-I…" she stuttered and I looked at her expectantly. "I'll have to uhmm, ask my parents' permission first." She said.

"oh. Okay. If you want, my mum or dad can call them and….stuff." I offered and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"T-there's no need. I'll text you later whatever they're going to say. We better get going or we're going to be late." She said as she stood up and offered her hand to me.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Needless to say, Skye was at my front door at 3 p.m. sharp on a Saturday, ringing the doorbell.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"SKYE!" I squealed as I opened the door and hugged her awkwardly-just-standing-here frame in total bliss. She froze which made me freeze too and remembered that we weren't in the 'hugging' stage of our friendship. I was about to pull back when I felt her hug me back. Tightly, if I might add.

"Hey Jem." She whispered as she pulled back albeit shyly. ( _awwwwwwwww_ ) I gave her a mega-watt smile that she just can't help but laugh. She looked behind her and waved and gave a 'thumbs up' to the car parked in front before the car sped off.

"Is that your father? You should've invited him in. Mum and Dad would love to meet him." I said as I pulled Skye inside the house.

"Oh. Uhmm, I didn't think, I can call him back and-" Skye mumbled and I laughed at her cuteness.

"You don't have to do that! My parents can meet him when he comes pick you up…. He will pick you up on Sunday, right?"

"Yeap, don't worry. I'll text him later to give him a heads up." She smiled and then there was silence. "Soooooo…."

"Sooooooo… uhmm…"

"…..Your house looks homey." She complimented and I smiled at her.

"You think?" I asked curiously and she nodded. "uhh, let's go upstairs in my room so you can put down your bag before I show you around, yes?"

"Okay." Skye answered happily and we went up to my room. The door to my room was already ajar and so I let Skye enter first and I heard her gasp.

"oh-what?" and I looked at where her eyes were looking. "Chloe! Get down the bed now. How many times have I told you that you shouldn't be here when I'm not around?" I scolded my dog who jumped off the bed and whimpered on my feet.

"Awww. She's so cute!" I heard Skye say as she knelt on the floor to pet Chloe. Chloe, the spoiled little thing, relished in Skye's attention and even licked Skye's face.

"I guess that means she likes you." I said as I closed the door to my room. "The bathroom is over there, so If you want to freshen up or change or something…it's there." I finished rather lamely and Skye shot me an adorable smile.

"I'll remember that." She said as she stood up and looked around the room. "Nice room." She commented.

"uh, well, yeah, thanks." I said a bit embarrassed. A big table of Elements is framed on the far side of my wall. Blue curtains hung on my window and a big bookshelf on the far side is the only decoration in my room. I watched as Skye placed her bag on the floor beside my bed and looked at me expectantly. "ah, yes, let's tour the house, shall we?" I said as I motioned for her to follow. We walked side by side, with me pointing to the rooms and to random things and when we got downstairs on the living room, she saw the piano and her eyes went wide.

"You play?!" She asked giddily.

"Kind of. You?" I asked and she nodded. "Can I hear you play?" she was a bit hesitant at first but she walked towards the piano and sat down and I followed excitedly. Her fingers slid across the keys and soon after, a melody began to play. It sounded a bit pop-y and before I knew it… She was singing. IN CHINESE. Skye. Is. Singing. In bloody fluent Chinese! I don't know how long I stared at her because SKYE. SINGING.

SKYE. PLAYING THE PIANO. MY PIANO.

SKYE. SPEAKING. CHINESE.

And before I knew it she was staring at the floor, looking kind of tomato red, and I heard someone clapping behind me.

"You must be Skye!" My mum squealed as I felt her push me aside and went to hug Skye.

"So this is the famous Skye. You play the piano really good and your singing is impeccable!" My dad complimented as he also gave Skye a hug with my mum agreeing with my dad's compliment.

"Well, we'll just go to the grocery store and when we come back, I'll prepare dinner. So you kids enjoy, okay?" My mum said as she hugged Skye one last time. "Are you allergic to something? Better tell me now so I can make sure that I don't put that into our pasta and pizza later." Skye smiled, still blushing, and shook her head.

"No, Mrs. Simmons. I'm good with anything." She answered and my mum just about squealed again.

"You are so adorable!" She said before pulling my dad away and waving goodbye at us.

"You ladies be good now." My dad said as he winked at me and I just about died from embarrassment as the front door clicked shut. Silence surrounded the room once more.

"You speak Chinese." Was the first words to come out of my mouth and I inwardly cursed at myself.

"Just the basic stuff." Answered Skye, Chloe bounded inside and snuggled near my foot, holding out her leash. Skye's famous eyebrow rose up.

"It's time for her daily walk. Do you mind?" I asked Skye and she shook her head and stood up happily.

"Where do you usually take her for a walk?" She asked.

"Just by the park." I answered and Skye nodded and stepped beside me.

"Can I walk her?"

"Of course!" I smiled and happily handed the leash to Skye which she gladly accepted. We went out of the house and started walking to and around the park, chatting about random topics and teachers before going back to the house with a very happy and satisfied Chloe. I didn't even realize that we took so long that when we got back, dinner was already served and my dad is ushering us towards the dining table with my mum carrying the pizza and placing it on the table.

"Sit, sit." My mum said as she smiled at us and served us a slice of pizza and some pasta on our plate.

"I-I can do that Mrs. Simmons." Skye offered as my mum was behind her and placing some pasta on her plate.

"Don't be silly!" My mum laughed as she went on and gave us all equal parts, saving her plate for last.

"It's always like this in our house." My dad said.

"Yeap. Though sometimes when mum is at work, dad usually does everything. He's very skilled." I added and saw my dad grin with pride as my mum sat down on her seat at the table and shook her head, a smile grazing her lips and she told us to 'dig in'. after a few moments of silence of just us eating, my dad decided to talk and that is the worst thing ever.

"Soooo… Skye. Jemma talks about you all the time." He grinned slyly at Skye and Skye's eyes widened.

"She does?" She asked.

"Yes. You're actually the first person she's brought home." My mum decided to add.

"Not that she bring boys home or anything, because that would be a big ' **no** '.." My dad gave me a pointed look and I rolled my eyes at him, "but you are the first ' _friend_ ' she's ever brought home and introduced to us since we moved here." My dad finished off, the word ' _friend_ ' laced with another meaning and I swear I wanted to hide myself in a giant hole and never come out. Skye looked at me in question before she smiled.

"uhmm. wow. uhh... I'm honoured." She stuttered out cutely.

"So Skye, tell us something about yourself." My mum queried.

"uhm.. uhhh. I'm really not that interesting, Mrs. Simmons." Skye mumbled.

"oh, please, Skye. You are the most interesting person I've ever met!" I exclaimed, too late to stop myself. Everyone looked at me. Mum and Dad smiling so brightly I think I'm blinded by it. Skye smiled and mumbled a ' _thanks_ ' and I think she's blushing?

"uhmm. Well, I have 6 brothers and I'm the only girl." Skye started.

"Oh, wow. That must be rough?" My dad asked.

"It was at first but I've gotten used to it." Skye answered. We gave her a confused look.

"At first?" My mum asked.

"Oh. Uhh, I'm adopted. My mum and dad wanted a daughter after having my 5th brother and so they adopted me from St. Agnes orphanage when I was 7. Then three years after, my little brother was born." Skye explained and we were quiet for a while before she continued, "I-it's really no big deal. I know I'm adopted but I feel like I'm one of their own, y'know?"

"yes, that's great!" My mum exclaimed, "I would really love to meet your mother and compliment her on how well she raised you."

"And I bet your father and I will have a nice friendship!" My dad exclaimed happily. I just about face-palmed myself but thought better of it.

"So, brothers… you close to them?" I asked and she nodded, her hair bouncing a bit when she did.

"Yes! We're really close! Except for when some of them leaves the toilet seat up, that's when there'll be chaos." She answered and we all laughed.

"Really?" My mum asked still laughing.

"Yes. But my dad is the one who mostly go all crazy on them when they do that. He keeps on saying that they all should be careful because what if I fell down the toilet and bumped my head and I needed to be rushed to the hospital and stuff. He's really protective." Skye finished.

"I can see that you're a daddy's girl. Just like my Jemma here." Dad said as she looked at me and grinned. I rolled my eyes while smiling.

"Dear, that's because Jemma is our only child. Same goes with Skye, she's an only daughter." My mum said and my dad huffed in disagreement. We continued on chatting and before we knew it, we we're so full and my dad and mum told us to leave so they can clean the table. Skye offered to help but my dad just laughed and shooed her away. So we went up to my room with Chloe bounding behind us. We decided to watch some movies while snuggled up on the bed. We were in the middle of watching Captain America when I decided to ask Skye a question that's been bugging me.

"Skye?"

"Hmmm?"

"This might seem a bit au fait…" She looked at me with eyebrows raised and I cleared my throat, "but remember your I'm-not-really-a-drug-dealer rumour?"

"Where is this conversation going?"

"I was just curious about the rumour that you punched a guy?" She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"What about him?"

"Well, is it true?" I asked.

"true?" and it's my time to roll my eyes.

"that you punched him?"

"pft. That douchebag deserves more than a bloody nose. I should've given him a broken jaw too." She answered, irritated and actually looks kind of cute.

"Why? What did he do? Wait, do I want to know what he did?"

"That douchebag had the nerve to try second base."

"Second base?"

"You know… do more than kissing and stuff." She explained.

"What the…" I jumped out from the bed.

"So I punched him. He's lucky I didn't tell my family about that or he'll be out of this country in a blink of an eye." Skye continued, still irritated.

"That's just beastly and I'm appalled that he tried to do that to you." I'm pacing the room now, "If I get my hands on him, I would punch him too, but you already did that, so maybe I can get to making those flesh eating bacteria that I studied about and I have the right chemicals to do that here and it's easy to ' _accidentally_ ' put it in his food or things and that would.."

"make you a  _murderer_." Skye finished and my head snapped up to look at her and I stopped pacing. I saw the amusement on her face.

"No. Not if it's an  _accident_." I said, defending the success of my plan and Skye laughed.

"Seriously Jemma, it's fine. I'm fine now. It's in the past. Although, remind me not to get on your bad side." Skye said and I scoffed.

"You will never be on my bad side. I would still punch that guy if I ever see him. What's his name by the way? And his address would be helpful information too." I asked as I sat down on the bed beside Skye.

"As if I would give you information after hearing your plans." Skye laughed and suddenly hugged me. "Thank you, though. For the worrying. Also for inviting me here. It's really fun and to tell you the truth.." She broke the hug which made me regret not hugging her back, "this is my first ever sleep over."

"What?" I asked and she became rather embarrassed at telling me this fact.

"Because of my parents job, our family moves from state to state constantly. That is also the reason why I don't try to interact with people, because you get close to someone and then you think that what you have will be forever but once you move away, they won't even try to talk to you anymore."

"I would never!" I said as I held her hand. "is that why you wouldn't want to be friends with me?"

"…yeah, at first. But now, I really like being your friend." Skye gave me a big smile but her cheeks are flushed pink. I smiled back with much enthusiasm and I think I was shaking with excitement. Skye laughed.

"Anyway, the movie is finished." She said, glancing towards the telly. "Where can I get the extra mattress and pillows and blanket?" She asked.

"What? Why would you-? You're sleeping here. On my bed. Beside me." I told her as I ushered her to move a bit so I can have some space to shimmy myself under the blanket.

"Whaaaaaat?" She's beat red.

"What  _what_? Did you think you would sleep on a separate bed? Not going to happen because now you told me that you're happy being my friend and that makes me happy and because of that you'll sleep beside me."

"o-o-o-kay." She mumbled and I nodded in approval before closing the telly and laying comfortably on the bed.

"Also, just so you know, I'm a cuddler." I said and I saw Skye's jaw drop.


	5. I hate my brain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that my story is a bit laid back..So I added some spice into it. Hope you like it :)

 

"Shut up!" Skye said as she slapped my arm. I continued laughing at her now red flushing face. When we woke up earlier, I was about to  _'quietly'_  get off the bed when I realized that my chest feels heavy- not in the omg-I-can't-breathe way- I decided to open my eyes only to see Skye's head on my chest, arms wrapped around my torso and one of her leg over my legs, in short, Skye was cuddling with me. Skye. CUDDLING. WITH .ME. It took me a few minutes to let the information sink in, but when it did, I smiled. I stared at her brown locks and I wondered how soft it is, so I decided to run my fingers through her hair. Maybe I imagined it, or maybe it did happen, but I think I felt Skye sigh when my fingers touched her head. We stayed like that for a while before Skye stirred in her sleep and I guess realizing our position, she quickly bolted upright on the bed which made me laugh non-stop. In which this brings us back to our current conversation.

"And you were so nervous last night that I was going to cuddle with you." I said as I grinned slyly at her.

"I didn't-I mean- I was-I thought-" She tripped over her words and I hugged her and laughed.

"You are so cuuuute!" I gushed.

"Y-y-you think so?" Skye stuttered, her tone a bit shocked and I let go of her to look at her expression. Her eyes are wide with wonder and question. "Y-you really think I'm cute?" and with that, I noticed I was holding her shoulders and quickly pulled my hand away-tucking a non-existent stray hair behind my ear.

"y-y-y-yes. " I mumbled out and I can feel my ears getting hot. We ate in silence until we heard the doorbell ring and a few seconds later, I heard my dad laughing with someone.

"Hey, ladies!" My dad said as he stood by the dining table with a man smiling at him. "Skye, your dad's here as you can see, and we became fast friends too!"

"Hey Skye." Mr. Brody greeted, "And you must be Jemma. I heard an awful lot about you." And my eyes went wide and Mr. Brody laughed, "All good things, don't worry." And I released a sigh of relief. The last thing I need is Skye telling him bad things about me, not that I did something bad or be a bad influence or stuff.. unless…WAIT, did I do something bad that made Skye think I'm bad? I inwardly panicked and I guess I didn't conceal it that much because it was Skye's turn to laugh and I looked at her.

"Daaaad, look what you did! You made her nervous!" Skye said as she slapped her dad's arm playfully.

"Guess what, Jemma." My dad suddenly said all enthusiastically and I got ill fully nervous.

"What, dad?" I asked and I swallowed the lump in my throat. My dad's eyes went wide in excitement.

_Oh no_

"Gregg here," He placed a hand on Mr. Brody's shoulder, "invited you to dinner for next week." And I've never seen my dad so happy since we moved here.

"And you could also stay over. But you'll have to sleep beside Skye, since we haven't bought an extra bed yet. The last one got kind of broken with Skye manipulating her brothers into doing one of her  _'bad girl shenanigans'_  as we'd like to call them." Mr. Brody gave Skye a pointed look, but with a hint of playfulness in them.

"YES! You should come for a sleep over at my place!" Skye said as she held my hand in eagerness and I just had to nod my head in agreement before she squealed and hugged me tight.

 

* * *

 

I have got to say that I was quite nervous about coming to Skye's place especially with the things that happened that week.

 

* * *

 

"You've gotten closer to her." Leo said as he cornered me out of our homeroom class. I folded my arms and rolled my eyes at him.

"So, what's it to you?" I snapped at him and he sighed.

"I'm just…worried." He mumbled and it's my time to sigh.

"If you must know, Leo, all those Chinese whisperings that you're hearing are not true. I thought you better than listening to rumours spread by other people." I told him as I pushed him out of my way. Skye was by her locker waiting for me.

"What did Leo want?" She asked curiously.

"First off, thanks for walking away when Leo haphazardly blocked my way…" I gave her a pointed look.

"What? He looks like he wanted to tell you something important!" She defended and I rolled my eyes at her.

"He talked to me about you."

"What did he say?"

"He told me you look cute." I lied and Skye squinted her eyes at me in a cute manner.

"I don't believe you." She said and I laughed.

"Whatever, let's go to class before Ms. Ming-na kills us for being late." I said as I started walking to our class room. She quickly got into step beside me and intertwined our fingers together. This has been happening for a while now and it's not like I'm complaining. I honestly like it. When we walked into the classroom, Leo was staring at us again and I ignored him. Skye smiled and waved at him, though.

"You're too nice." I told Skye.

"What? You said he told you I'm cute! I'm just being nice." Skye shrugged and I scoffed.

"You don't have to wave at him. A smile is enough. You know what, you don't even have to smile at him nor wave at him or even look at his way." I huffed.

"But he's your best friend. I should be nice to your best friend." Skye said as he looked at Leo who was still looking at us. Seriously, has he no shame? Doesn't he know staring is rude?

"If anyone here is my best friend, it's you, not him." I said and Skye stared at me for a long while, looking into my eyes before mumbling a  _'ha'_  and averting her gaze. Ms. Ming-na entered the room and everyone went quiet as the lesson started. I saw Skye bring out her phone and quickly texted someone before listening to the lesson again.

When the bell that suggests the end of the period rang, Skye was quick to fix all her belongings and I stared at her curiously. "why are you rushing?" I asked.

"Oh. I need to meet someone real quick but I'll see you next period, so I'll go ahead. Bye." She said and left in a hurry which just made my curiosity even bigger. Now, as far as I know, I'm the only friend that Skye has ever made here since most of the people in this school are judgmental tottering motley-minded wagtails that wouldn't even have the nerve to talk to her. And adding to that, we are not allowed to leave school grounds without permit, so getting out of school is a big  _'no'_.

"Then who the hell is she going to meet with?!" I whisper-shouted at myself as I noticed that I'm the only one left in the class. I sighed and mentally noted to ask Skye who she met with later as I packed my things and quickly walked to my next class. I sat in the usual spot-the far end of the classroom because this is where Skye likes to sit—and waited for her. A minute before the warning bell rang, I was tempted to text Skye where she's at when I saw her walking into the classroom giggling and talking to someone behind her, only to recognize that this someone is Leo. I stared or I think I gawked at them as they continued walking towards me. Skye sat on her usual spot beside me, and Leo, well, he sat beside her as they continued talking and laughing which got me really confused and what the bloody murder is happening?! I stopped gawking at them before they even noticed —which they didn't. They didn't even give a nod on my existence-and composed myself when the teacher appeared and began his lesson.

I can't concentrate. I really can't. And it went on for the whole day, because Leo and Skye kept on talking with each other. When the last bell for the day rang, I was pissed off already and I can't wait to go home and drown myself in homework and advanced reading just to get my thoughts away from those two, who by the way are still giggling and talking with each other. I quickly stood up and packed my belongings and I was about to power walk, or maybe run terrifyingly fast when I heard Skye call my name. I composed myself before turning to her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you wanna join me and Leo," she placed her hand on Leo's shoulder and I felt my brow twitch, "For some gelato?"

"uhmm, no thanks, I have to go. Bye." I said quickly and power-walked my way out of the school and back home.

 

* * *

 

"Hey sweetheart, how's your day?" My dad asked as he saw me walked past the living room where he's watching the telly.

"ughhhhh." Was all I answered as I quickly climbed up the stairs and shut the door to my room. Chloe was there looking at me expectantly before she cuddled beside me on the bed. I'm so confused and mad. Why was Skye hanging out with Leo? Before I can dwell more into that frustration, I decided to make myself busy with homework and everything.

And that method worked, really, up until the time that I needed to sleep. I despised it every time the brain decides to dwell into the subjects that you don't really want to think about and all the memories that keeps on coming. It is a very idiotic thing to do because thanks to my brain, I didn't get to sleep at all.

 

* * *

 

"Good morning, ho-" My mum was about to greet me when she noticed my face that probably looked like it was dying. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah, mum. I just studied until late because I didn't notice the time." I answered. It was half-true, of course.

"oh. You shouldn't push yourself too hard, Jem. We're proud of you and even if your grades are low, we will still be proud of you." My mum comforted and I smiled at her.

"thanks, mum. Can dad drive me to school today? I don't think I have the energy to walk." I asked mum and she nodded happily.

"He's in the driveway, go ahead." She said as she kissed my head. "Take care, okay?" I nodded at her before joining my dad.

Once we got to school, I walked straight to my homeroom class and saw Leo sitting on the far end corner of the room where Skye and I usually sit. I groaned. It's too early in the morning to be dealing with people that kept my brain awake last night. I decided to just ignore him. I sat down and placed my head on top of my desk. Maybe I could nap for 30 more minutes before the start of homeroom.

"You look awful." Leo commented and I groaned. I looked up at him and glared before going back to my recent position. "Seriously, Jemma, what did you do? Are you sick? You shan't go to school if you're sick. It might get worse and-" I don't think he'll shut up soon so I cut him off.

"I am not sick. Please shut up." I said as I gave him one of my deadliest glares which doesn't seem to faze him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"ugh, yes I am sure." I answered, irritated.

"But if-"

"Why are you even sitting there? Isn't your seat like," I motioned to his usual seat, "there?"

"Oh. Skye said I should sit with you guys." Leo said happily and if I had the energy, I would punch him for just saying Skye's name, instead I just glared even more at him and he shot me an apologetic smile. "You know, you were right about Skye and I should apologize to you for telling you to not hang out with her. She's really cool and nice." He finished. I should really be happy that he apologized for telling me what to do but for some reason, I just wanted to strangle him then and there.

"Goodmorning, Leo…Whoooaaa Jemma, what happened to you?" Was Skye's first greeting to me. What happened to  _'Goodmorning, Jemma'_  first? When did greeting Leo become first in her morning greetings? Why am I asking this kind of questions to myself? Why am I even sulking that he greeted Leo first? And why do I have the urge to murder Leo?

"Nothing." I answered Skye as she looked at me worriedly.

"Are you sure?" She asked and I sighed.

"Yes, I'm sure." I said, my tone a bit snappy. What can I say? Having no sleep makes anybody cranky.

"If you say so…" She said giving me a skeptic look before smiling again, "You should've come yesterday with me and Leo. The gelato was awesome!" She gushed. I stared at her looking at Leo and smiling brightly in excitement and I tried to drown everything out. It continued that way for the whole day, with Leo sitting beside Skye in every class and the two of them chatting like happy coup-ly friends with Skye occasionally trying to get me to converse with them. I gave them one worded answers or none at all, because honestly, I still want to strangle Leo and my patience is running unbelievably thin. So guess how much I am thankful when the last bell for the day rang and I all too quickly got up from my seat.

"Jemma," Skye called out and I looked at her. "are you sure you're alright?" She asked as she held my hand which is a first for today and I felt myself calm down a bit. I nodded at her and began walking out of the class which she quickly followed suit, falling a step beside me in a matter of seconds. "You weren't really talking much today." She said worriedly.

"I'm just tired." Truly, I am.

"oh. Maybe you want to hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us?" She mumbled and she was about to hold my hand again when we heard someone call my name. I squinted my eyes to look at the person and when the said person waved, I gasped and my eyes widened in shock before my face broke into a large grin and said person was squealing and running towards me and tackling me in a hug.

"HAILEY!"

"JEMMA!"

"HAILEY"

"Jemma"

"Hailey"

"Jemma"

"Skye." Skye said as she waved a hand at us and Hailey and I broke our hug but not letting go of each other.

"Hi." Hailey greeted Skye.

"Hailey, this is Skye. Skye, Hailey, my best friend back in London." I introduced.

"And now her best friend in America, too!" Hailey exclaimed as she squealed and hugged me again. Skye's face went blank as she stared at us.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone now." Skye said as she waved goodbye at us and walked away.

"Wait, Skye!" I called out and she looked back at me.

"what were you asking earlier?"

"nothing. Just forget it." She said as she turned away again and quickly walked. I saw my dad waving at us and I smiled at him as me and Hailey walked towards him and got into the car.

"When did you get here?" I asked Hailey.

"A little over an hour ago." Hailey answered excitedly.

"Until when are you here?" I asked, clearly excited by the fact that my best friend is here.

"well, I'm here until Friday morning. I need to go to New York on the weekend but I'll be back on Monday night. Then after that I get to hang out with you until Friday before going back to London." She explained.

"And she's staying with us until then." My dad added and I actually beamed in happiness.

"Ohmygosh. This is going to be so fun!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"Yes, I do hope so." She answered as she gave me a look that I'm unfamiliar with. I looked at her curiously before feeling my phone buzzing.

' _We need to talk. -Leo'_

' _Why?'_ I replied back.

' _just because.'_  Was his reply and I scoffed.

' _That is not a good enough reason. That isn't even a reason at all!'_

' _about Skye.'_  Was all he needed to say.

' _When?'_  I asked.

' _tomorrow morning. Be there a bit earlier. I'll see you in homeroom class.'_

"Who was that?" Hailey asked as she saw my scrunched up face.

"Leo."

"Oh. That guy you keep on ranting about on your e-mail?" Hailey giggled and I nodded. "What does he want? Are you on good terms now?"

"He wants to talk and I still want to strangle him. He's stealing Skye away from me!" Was my only answer for dad to laugh at me and I feel myself blush.

"Look who's  _jealous_!" My dad teased.

"Dad, eyes on the road." I said and he scoffed at me.

"No need, we're already here." He said as I felt the engine stop. Hailey and I stepped out of the car and quickly got inside of the house.

"So this girl, Skye, you've been talking about her a lot lately." Hailey said.

"Yeap! She's really nice and cute." I answered happily as we went up to my room.

"hmmm. So you like her?" Hailey asked and I nodded.

"Like I said, she's really nice."

"I don't mean it like that. Do you like her?" I gave Hailey a confused look.

"What do you mean? Yes, I like her." I answered still confused at her question. She stopped in front of me and stepped closer, our face inches apart.

"You're kind of dense." Was what Hailey said before hugging me and mumbling, "I missed you sooo much, Jem."

 


	6. I'm dense???

I got to school an hour and a half before class started and power walked towards my homeroom class. I got an idea as to what Fitz wants to talk to me about and it kept me awake almost the whole night. Seriously, I am stressing over things.

I rounded the corner and went straight towards the door to our classroom and my eyes immediately landed on Fitz who was smiling upon seeing me enter. I squinted my eyes at him and walked even faster, or rather, raged towards him. I slammed my hands on his table and started, "Look here, Fitz, I don't know what Skye saw in you or what kind of potion you gave her but she is MY best friend and if you ever hurt her, I will burn you alive." He looked stunned at what I said and I huffed before placing my things on my seat and turning back to him. I continued since he wasn't saying anything, "And just so we're clear, I don't want to see you two being overly affectionate in front of me because trust me, I would rather have hot knives and flesh eating germs on me than see you two going at it. Save it for your gelato dates."

"What the bloody fuck are you talking about?" He asked. How dare he act clueless! I lost my cool and punched him straight on the face. "WHAT THE FUCK, SIMMONS?! WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME?!" He shouted as he held his now bloody nose.

"Don't play dumb with me!" I spitted out.

"I AM NOT PLAYING ANYTHING! I am just really confused as to what you're talking about!" He yelled.

"I know you and Skye are dating and I'm just setting the ground rules!" I shouted back at him. He was now pinching his nose to stop the bleeding.

"The fuck, Jemma? Me and Skye are not dating!" He groaned and I looked at him with wide eyed shock before mumbling an ' _oh_ '. "I wanted to talk to you about the other day. I texted Skye, NOT TO ASK HER OUT, but to talk."

"Talk about?" I asked.

"Well duh,  _you_  of course! I wanted to ask her what she wants from be-friending you and I just wanted to tell her that if she ever hurt you in any way, she will personally answer to me. But then we talked and she was kind of cool and asked me to hang out. Nobody's ever done that to me before, so I accepted. It was also a way to know more about her and her intentions. AND THEN YOU PUNCHED ME." He explained. I don't know what to feel about him giving Skye that kind of talk, so I just stared at him and he had the audacity to roll his eyes at me.

"what?" I asked.

"You punched me and you ask ' _what_ '?" he growled.

"ugh, fine. I'm sorry for punching you." I apologized as I handed him some tissue from my bag. He glared at me but accepted the tissue.

"Skye has this confident and rather insisting look on her face when she wants something. I can tell you that she wants us to be ' _best friends'_ because of  _reasons_." Leo explained and I thought about it and nodded in agreement.

"She is quite stubborn." I mused.

"That she is. And I like Skye-as a close friend" he interjected immediately while giving me a pointed look, "so I propose that we at least try to not punch each other and at least try to be  _'best friends'_ to make Skye happy." He proposed. I gave a moment of thinking.

"But Skye is my best friend." I stated and Leo rolled his eyes.

"She knows and she wants to do something about that, hence another reason why I asked you to talk to me today. So, do we at least try to be  _'best friends'_?" He inquired again, a bit pissed.

"For Skye's sake." I finally agreed and he gave a nod. A few moments of silence passed before I asked, "What do you mean by  _'she knows and she wants to do something'_? What is she talking about?"

"You know, for someone who's smart, you're kind of dense." He scoffed at me and I groaned.

"Seriously? My best friend Hailey also told me that yesterday!" I exclaimed.

"Well she is right." Leo nodded. "Is she the one from London? Skye mentioned it yesterday when she texted me." I looked at Leo questioningly, "I am not going to tell you anything." He finished and I rolled my eyes at him. Feeling a bit guilty, I decided to help him with his nose. We started talking and later on arguing and laughing and that is how Skye saw us.

"What's all this about?" Skye greeted us with a smile and a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You two, being chummy with each other so early in the morning." Skye said as she placed her things on her table which I was sitting on. I stood up to let her have her seat back and went to my own chair.

"Jemma punched me in the nose and now we're the best of friends!" Leo exclaimed as he looked at me for approval.

"WHAT?!" Skye blurted as she looked at me with wide eyes.

"That's basically what happened. So you want to eat some gelato later after school?" I asked them.

"Sure!" Leo nodded. Skye just looks at us like we sprouted two heads.

"Great! Oh, you can meet Hailey later too!" I said excitedly and Leo nodded. "Skye? You up for gelato later?"

"uhmm, sure, I guess." Skye answered a bit uncertain.

"Great!" Leo and I exclaimed at the same time.

 

* * *

 

 

Leo isn't really that…awful. He's  _almost_  the same wave length as my brain and I find our bickering rather fun and intellectually stimulating.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Skye and I were just exiting our last class for the day, back to holding hands like before.

"Wait, so just to be clear," Skye tugged on our intertwined fingers to get my attention, "You and Leo are friends now?"

"Best friends." I corrected her.

"Really? That fast?" She asked incredulous.

"Why? Do you not want Leo and I to be best friends?" I inquired and she shook her head cutely.

"It's not like that. I didn't mean it that way. It's just, the other day you were all  _'If anyone here is my best friend, it's you, not him'_  and now this." She tried her best imitation of me.

"Such an awful accent!" I teased which earned me a playful glare and slap on the arm. I laughed. "Well, you are still my best friend, but so is Leo." I answered. Skye's eyebrows met in the middle.

"Is that so…" she mumbled as we met up with Leo at the front of the school who waved at us.

"Hey girls, how was art class?" He asked.

"Nothing much." I answered.

"Jemma said I'm still her best friend." Skye declared as she looked at Leo, hinting something? I'm not sure but they had a moment of staring at each other, having a mental conversation before Leo looked at me.

"Is that so?" He asked and I raised my eyebrow before nodding.

"Jemma!~" Someone called and the three of us looked at Hailey who was waving and jogging towards us.

"Hi." I greeted as she stopped in front of us. Her eyes trailed quickly to Skye and I's still intertwined fingers before giving me a look then smiling and turning to Skye.

"Skye, right?" She asked as she held out her hands for a handshake. Skye reluctantly let go of our intertwined fingers to give Hailey a handshake.

"Yeap, that's me." Skye smiled.

"Nice to meet you again!" Hailey smiled back and turned to Leo. "And you must be the infamous Leo Fitz. I've heard a lot about you!" She confessed. Leo looked at me with a raised brow before smiling back at Hailey and extending a hand for a shake which Hailey accepted happily.

"That's me. Whatever Jemma had told you, it's not true." Leo said with a laugh and I rolled my eyes playfully at him and Hailey laughed.

"So where are we going?" She asked as she looked at me expectantly.

"Let me lead the way." Leo said as he started walking and motioning us to follow. Skye was about to reach out for my hand again but Hailey grabbed my other arm and hugged it.

"Oh Jemma, remember when we would go for frozen yoghurt after school too?" Hailey asked as we started following Leo with Skye beside him now.

"Yes. It was fun!" I answered Hailey as I remembered the fun times.

"But then our other friends would come along just so they could ogle boys." Hailey continued.

"You ogled too." I reminded her with a smile.

"Not that much. I usually stare at you, though." She admitted and I just about tripped on air when I heard that and Skye and Leo stared at us. I composed myself.

"Pft. You were checking if I was ogling boys too? Worried that your best friend might get ill fully attracted to a boy?" I teased.

"Yes." Hailey answered seriously and I rolled my eyes.

"You know I don't fancy ogling at boys" I stated.

"I know. But I don't mean it like what you're thinking." Hailey said and I looked at her a bit confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she just stayed quiet. Skye looked at me.

"If she's implying what I think she is implying, then Jem, you are dense." Skye said as she and Hailey stared at each other before Hailey nodded in agreement, eyes still trained on Skye's. The two had a staring contest for a while. I groaned.

"That's the third time in two days!" I whined and Leo laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

We were eating at the gelato place and let me just say,

"This gelato is heavenly!" I exclaimed and Leo gave me a prideful smile.

"Yes. They are the best." He grinned. We were sitting in a circle, Skye on my right, Hailey on my left, and Leo in front of me.

"Jemma, say ahhhh~" Hailey said as she tried to spoon feed me some of her gelato. I blushed.

"Don't you think we're too old to be doing that?" I asked, still blushing. Hailey pouted at me.

"C'mon! We are not too old to be doing this. Plus I missed doing this kind of things with you." She said and I sighed, defeated, before opening my mouth to let her spoon feed me.

"Do you want to try mine?" Skye asked as she offered me her bowl of chocolate caramel gelato. I nodded and scooped some up and ate.

"Do you want to try some of mine?" I asked as I scooped a spoonful of my strawberry gelato and offering it to Skye. She nodded and blushed(?) before opening her mouth and I spoon fed her the gelato. "Does it taste good?" I asked and she nodded still blushing(?) Leo was just grinning in front of me like a mad man and I looked at him questioningly and he just about burst out into fits of laughter.

"Hey Jem." Hailey called out and I looked at her. She smiled before quickly pecking me on the lips. That made Leo stop laughing.

"w-w-w-what" I stammered out, feeling like a tomato.

"just like old times." Was Hailey's answer and I was just dumbfounded right then and there.

"I have to go." Skye said as she suddenly stood up and walked away. That startled me and I quickly stood up to catch up to her.

"Wait, Skye." I called out as I caught her arm and made her stop. "my dad is just outside, let us drive you home?" I offered and kind of pleaded. "We're going to drive Fitz home too." I added.

"No, it's fine. I'll call my dad and he'll be here in 5 minutes. I live quite near here." She said as she pulled her arm away and brought out her phone and quickly dialed Mr. Brody. "See you tomorrow at school." Was the last thing she said before she quickly walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

"I thought Skye was with you?" was my dad's greeting to us when he saw us walking towards him and I told her what happened earlier.

"Jem, sweetie, being your dad, it is my duty to tell you the truth." My dad started and I expected some life changing explanation or whatever…

"You are kind of dense." Dad stated and I just about lost it and groaned so loudly and unlady-like that some of the grandmothers looked at me in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jemma is still confused about what a 'bestfriend' and a 'girlfriend' is. So I'll explain that in the later chapters.. hopefully.
> 
> Also, dense Jemma is my favourite Jemma :)


	7. Chew like you have a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeey, lovely people.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

"Good morning, Skye. You're early today." I greeted the following morning as I placed my things on the chair beside Skye. She smiled.

"Yes, I can't sleep last night." She scrunched her nose before shrugging.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" I asked, worried that something might be wrong.

"Hmm… No not really." She answered and I looked at her, a bit skeptic before kissing her on the cheeks.

"Good." I smiled and she looked at me with wide eyes and redness tainting her cheeks.

"W-w-w-w-w-what was t-th-th-that f-f-or?" She stuttered and I looked at her confused.

"For being okay…? And also because it's what best friends do…? Did I do it wrong? Because that's how we do it back in Sheffield." I explained as I saw Leo enter the room. I waved at him and stood up. Skye grabbed my hand and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" She asked, still a bit red.

"…..going to greet Leo?" I said as I pointed to Leo's advancing form.

"Are you going to do to him what you just did to me?" Skye asked, looking at me intently.

"He's my best friend now….soooo." I announced. Skye's gripped on me tightened.

"I don't think he'll like that. Better not do it." Skye grumbled. We had a staring moment for quite a while before I nodded and sat down.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're kind of red." I asked as I touched her forehead to feel her temperature.

"Yes, no worries. I've never felt better my entire life!" She exclaimed, taking my hand off of her forehead and grinning at me.

"Hey ladies. Top of the morning to you." Leo greeted, all smiles, as he put down his things on the other side of Skye.

"Morning." Skye and I both greeted.

"Do you guys have any plans for later? There's this diner I like that serves the best cheese burgers." Leo beamed.

"Sorry, I can't." I told them a bit sorry. They both looked at me.

"Oh." They both said, looking at me to elaborate some more.

"It's nothing really. We're going to drop Hailey at the airport later, but we're going to dinner first." I explained. Skye's eyebrows shoot up.

"She's leaving?" She asked a bit quickly and Leo leaned into her and whispered something before Skye clears her throat. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"She's going to New York for the weekend but she'll be back Monday night." I assured.

"Well, that's….." Leo paused, thinking, "…bad?" I chuckled at him.

"Do you not like her, Leo?" I asked. "She can be a bit…. Aggressive at times."

"Aggressive is an understatement." Leo mumbled and I laughed at him.

"Why are you even laughing?" Skye asked as she grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. I smiled at her.

"I don't know if you noticed, but when Hailey is fond of you, she tends to show it; and well, Leo, she is kind of fond of you, because as she told me, or rather, squealed at me,  _'Leo is like this adorable little teddy bear!'_  So congrats, Leo!" I grinned at Leo's vexation. Skye looked at Leo and beamed at him, wiggling her eyebrows in the process.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN, SKYE." He exclaimed and Skye but pouted and looked at me for support. I leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips and giggled at her stunned expression.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?" Leo stuttered out as he looked at me then at Skye and then back at me. I raised a questioning brow.

"Hailey just thinks of you as a teddy bear that she could squish, I don't think she'll want to date you." I informed them.

"What does that supposed to mean?!" Leo hissed.

"I didn't mean it like that, silly. Hailey told me that she actually likes someone but wouldn't delve into the details." I said as I pouted because seriously? She's my best friend, I have the right to know!

"I think I know who." Skye mumbled and I looked at her intently, squinted my eyes, and lips set in a straight line.

"Who?" I asked.

"Not gonna tell." Skye proclaimed and I just about jumped her to tell me who my best friend likes when Ms. Love entered.

"Okay class, let's start." Ms. Love said and I resisted the urge to beg Skye for details.

 

 

* * *

 

"Skyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" I whined, "Pleeeeeease tell me who Hailey likes."

Skye gave me the most dramatic sigh, "Jem, if you're really curious, why don't you just ask her?"

"Because, she won't tell me anything!" I huffed and Leo rolled his eyes at me.

"Maybe because you're dense." Leo commented and I threw a piece of my lunch on him. "EEEEW."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I am not dense. Skye, tell him I'm not dense."

"Leo, she's not dense.." Skye said and I beamed, "According to her." And they both laughed.

"ugh, you guys are sooo mean." I said as I continued eating my lunch while glaring at them.

"Awwwwww, Jem." Skye cooed and was about to touch my arm.

"No, don't touch me!" I growled and Skye laughs and hugs me instead.

"Sooooo adorable!" She squealed and I pushed her playfully away. We continued playing around the whole lunch time.

 

 

* * *

 

Skye and I were walking to our last class for the day, she was hugging my arms while our fingers are still intertwined, "Are we still on for tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yes, of course." I answered, "What time should I go to your house?" Skye looked like she's thinking really hard before mumbling something, looking at the floor. "Pardon?"

"I would like you to come early in the morning so that I'll start my day complete." She mumbled and I pretended not to hear.

"What?" I asked again. She cleared her throat and looked at me and smiled.

"Anytime you'd like and that is convenient for you." She answered and pulled me inside the classroom.

"hmmm okay." I smiled at her as we took our seats and the class started.

 

 

* * *

 

"Don't have too much fun without me." Hailey commented as she nudged me on the shoulder. We were eating at some restaurant before dropping her off at the airport in 30 minutes time.

"I'll try." I teased.

"Hailey, dear, just call us on what time we're picking you up on Monday, alright?" Mum voiced out as she twirled the pasta on her fork.

"Will do, Mrs. Simmons. Though, you really don't have to do that. I can take a cab." Hailey suggested.

"None sense!" My dad bellowed. "We're picking you up, that's final." He grinned at Hailey and I rolled my eyes and chuckled at how goofy he is.

"We'll be more assured if we pick you up." I told Hailey matter-of-factly. She sighed and nodded.

"If you insist. Thank you for everything." Hailey announced as she gave us a big thankful grin and we all nodded a ' _no big deal'_  at her.

Once we were in the car, Hailey wrapped in me a sideways hug. "I know you're going to Skye's tomorrow." She whispered and I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, I am." I answered honestly.

"You're sleeping over, right?" She queried and I nodded. "I don't like it." She mumbled and I gave her the most dramatic eye roll I could muster. Hanging out with Skye has taught me this.

"Hailey, Skye is my best friend too." I told her and she pouted.

"And also more." She whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." She said, hugging me tighter in the process.

"You still haven't told me who you like." I inquired to change the subject and she sighed heavily and stayed quiet the whole ride and until the airport. My mum and dad said their goodbye's first and left telling me that they'll be waiting in the car. Hailey hugged me.

"See you on Monday." She whispered into the hug.

"Yes. I hope you tell me who the person you like by that time." I laughed as I hugged her back.

"Pft. I hope you figure it out by then." Hailey said as she got out of our hug. She leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips before smiling and winking at me. I rolled my eyes at her, not getting flustered at the gesture anymore. There's no meaning in all of this. She's my best friend and this is what best friends do. "See you later!" She said as she waved at me before disappearing in the sea of people.

 

 

* * *

 

The next day, I was knocking at the Brody's house early in the morning. Mr. Brody answered the door and gestured me to come inside.

"Skye's in her room. You can go up. It's the last door on the right. Just go right in." He said as he patted my back. "Better hurry up before the boys see you." He winked. I nodded at him and began my journey to Skye's room. It's really not that hard to miss. Her door was painted  _'Princess Skye'_  in pink with a note pinned underneath it that says,  _'DO NOT DISTURB SKYE. It's Saturday for God's sake. Go bother someone else. I mean it, GRANT. GO BOTHER YOUR OTHER BROTHERS or else I will ground you.'_  And signed at the bottom,  _'Love, Daddy.'_  Skye was really not kidding about being a daddy's girl.

"Skye?" I called out as I knocked on her door. Hearing no response, I turned the knob to find it unlocked. I slowly made my way inside and closed the door behind me. I saw a big lump on the bed and moved towards it. I sat at the edge of the bed and began to poke the lump.

"Skye?"  _poke_  "wake up"  _poke_ "C'mon, Skye."  _Poke_. She groaned and moved a bit before becoming still once again.

"Skyeeeee~ wakey-wakey" I sing-songed as I poked her again.

"Shut up, Grant! Go awaaaay." She mumbled as she swatted my hand away, not even opening her eyes.

"I would, but I'm not Grant." I told her and she just hummed and went dead silent again. A lot of ways on how to wake up Skye came to mind but I thought better of it. Instead I took off my shoes and climbed on the bed, tucked myself under Skye's blanket and just laid beside her, spooning her in the process. I heard her sigh? Or was it just my imagination? But she cuddled closer.

"Skye." I whispered through the locks of her hair.

"Hmm." She answered.

"Wake up."

"hmmm"

"It's me, Jemma"

"Jeeeems" She sighed and I giggled at how adorable she sounded.

"Darling, wake up."

"darling?" She croaked out, voice filled with sleep.

"yes, please wake up."

"hmmmdahhhling" she sighed and I laughed out loud and that seemed to wake her up because she quickly spun around, and in doing so, our faces merely centimeters apart. I grinned and quickly pecked her on the lips.

"Goodmorning." I said and I can't stop the fits of laughter that came from my amusement of Skye's eyes getting comically big.

"J-j-j-j-e-je-je-je-m-mmm-mm-ama" She stuttered as she quickly sat up from her bed. Her hair was a beautiful mess and her eyes looking at me from head to toe, frantically.

"Hello, Skye." I greeted as I finally controlled my laughter and opted for a smile, sitting up in the process.

"w-w-what are you d-d-doing here?!" She asked a bit flustered.

"Well, you invited me for a sleepover right?" I grinned.

"Jesus, Jems, what time is it?" She asked looking at the clock on her bedside table and her eyes go comically wide again and I can't help but giggle. "It's 7 in the morning?!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping in at this time on a saturday?" she asked.

"You did tell me to come at whatever time I'm convenient with and I thought that 7 a.m. is pretty convenient." I explained. She just stared at me, unbelieving. "I also kind of heard you say that you want me to come early, so you can start your day already complete?" I grinned and her face just became beet red.

"I-I-I- you h-heard that?" She asked and I nodded.

"Did I do it correctly?" I asked and she nodded sheepishly.

"Great!" I exclaimed as I jumped on her and gave her a big hug.

"Wouldn't want my best friend having a bad day!" I said. Just then someone cleared their throat behind me and I looked back to see a tall guy standing by Skye's door and donning a smirk.

"Skye, dad said breakfast is ready." He said and gave Skye a big grin.

"Thanks, Grant. Now go away." Skye ordered but the guy ignored her and looked at me. I let go of Skye and our hug and got out of Skye's bed and stood up.

"Hello, my name is Jemma. I'm Skye's friend." I smiled as I offered a hand for him to shake.

"She's a cutie." He grinned at Skye before looking at me. "I'm Grant, Skye's  _favourite_  brother," Skye scoffed behind me, "and we aaaaaaallll know who you are." He pulled me in for a hug.

"oof." I gasped.

"Grant! You're squishing her!" Skye whined as I felt myself getting pulled out of the hug and a second later, Skye's arm was wrapped around my tummy, her head on my shoulder. She was giving me a back hug while glaring at Grant.

"Sorry. I just can't help it. My little sister is all grown up." Grant fake-sobbed and I just stood there, confused out of my mind.

"LEAVE. Before I tell dad that you squished Jemma!" Skye threatened and Grant bellowed a laugh while exiting the room.

"Don't mind him. Mom said he got dropped while he was a baby." Skye explained as she turned me around to face her. I felt myself blush at her choice of nighties. A too big of a size T-shirt and very very very VERY short boxers that leaves little to the imagination. I kissed her on the lips and hugged her, burying my face on her neck and trying to control my flustered face.

"Je-jemma? Are you okay?" She asked as she hugged me back.

"Peachy." I answered getting out of the hug and composing myself.

"You keep on kissing me, you know that?" She asked, ducking her head and smiling sheepishly.

"Yes." I answered. "Shouldn't we be going down for breakfast?" I asked as we heard Grant's voice shouting Skye's name from downstairs. Skye looked at me for a second before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the room and down the stairs.

"aren't you going to change?" I whispered to her and she just shrugged and said a  _'naaah'_ before we entered the kitchen. 6 faces looked at me with smiles and grins plastered on their faces.

"Jemma!" Everyone shouted in unison and I waved a  _'hi'_  at them, embarrassed out of my wits.

"Hello, I'm Jemma Simmons. Skye's-"

" _giiiirllllfrrriiieeend_ " Most of Skye's brothers chanted and I can feel the hotness on my face and ears.

"DAAAAAAAAD" Skye whined beside me. Mr. Brody laughed.

"Now, boys. What did I just tell you?" He asked.

"You'll ground us if we embarrass Skye." They answered in unison.

"Good." Mr. Brody said as he continued drinking his coffee.

"Boys, our guest already introduced herself. Where are your manners?" Came a woman's voice, " I'm Mrs. Brody." A tall woman entered and smiled at me.

"Goodmorning, Mrs. Brody. Thank you for having me over." I said as I smiled at her.

"I'm Tony!" The one with the goatee introduced.

"I'm Steve!" The clean-cut one saluted.

"I'm Banner. Nice to meet you." The one with glasses grinned.

"You already met me." Grant grinned and winked at me.

"And I'm Clint, the youngest." He introduced waving a fake bow and arrow in the air.

"I'm Skye, welcome to our home." Skye mocked her brothers and grinned at me before she plopped down on the empty sit at the table and motioned for the next seat beside her before digging in her food.

"Skye, what did I tell you about eating?" Mrs. Brody asked.

"chu nawt tok we ma mouch fu?" Skye answered with her mouth full. Mrs. Brody rolled her eyes. (OH, so that's where Skye learned that!)

"Yes. That and also to please eat more lady-like. Close your mouth. Don't act like your brothers." Mrs. Brody lectured. Skye grumbled but did as she was told. I stifled a giggle before sitting beside her. "Would you like something to eat, Jemma?" Mrs. Brody asked.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Brody. I've had breakfast before going here." I smiled.

"None sense! My mum makes the best pancakes! Here." Skye exclaimed as she held out her fork with a piece of pancake in front of my mouth. I looked at her and she just raised her eyebrow and gave me this,  _'go on'_  look, so I complied and opened my mouth and she beamed at me as she fed me the piece of pancake.

"It is quite delicious. You are a great cook, Mrs. Brody." I said after I chewed and swallowed the pancake.

"I really like her, Skye." Mrs. Brody beamed at me.

"Of course you do. Jemma is very likeable!" Skye chimed happily as she shoved another pancake in her mouth and chewed like she has no secret to keep from the world.

"Skye, please listen to your mom about the etiquette of eating your food. Chew like you have a secret." I said and Skye looked at me with mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Oh yes, I like her very much." Mrs. Brody said as she slapped Mr. Brody's hand away from getting another pancake.

"Why?" Skye asked after she composed herself and swallowed the food in her mouth and I looked at her a bit unbelieving, because really? I mean it is basic etiquette and if I ate like this in front of my gran-gran, I'll be shipped off into finishing school without another word.

"First, because it is proper etiquette to close your mouth while chewing. My gran-gran won't approve of you if she saw you like that, and second, it's really just a total turn-off in my honest opinion." I explained carefully and Skye nodded in understanding. She chewed her food with closed mouth this time (which I adore) and even holding her fork with her pinky up just to mock me, and finished the remaining pancakes on her plate.

"Whipped!" Tony scoffed as Skye's other brothers' grin at her. Skye just glared at them.

"I will tell Pepper and Natasha." Skye threatened, pointing her fork at her brothers and every one of them closed their mouth. It was quite amusing really. Mr and Mrs. Brody laughed.

"See, boys, that's what you get when you try to embarrass Skye in front of her  _friend_." Mr. Brody enunciated the word friend and the boys grinned at him.

"UGH. LET'S GO JEMMA." Skye grumbled as she stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the kitchen.

"Thank you for breakfast and it was nice meeting all of you. Let's talk more later!" I quickly said to them, already halfway out the stairs.

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN" Skye shouted at her brothers. We entered her room and she turned around to face me, a smile plastered on her face and it's the most scary and adorable thing ever.

"….Why are you smiling like that?" I smiled, rather wryly at her and she just grinned even wider if that is even possible.

"Payback." She said, eyes glinting with mischief, "Time for some bad girl shenanigans."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are all wondering what Leo whispered to Skye, it's "You reacted too quickly"
> 
> I have finals coming, so please bear with the slow updates ._.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


	8. Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeey, sorry for the late update!
> 
> soooo, we're coming to an end.. about 2-3 chapters more before we say bye-bye to Jemma Simmons' Authobiography (JSA)
> 
>  
> 
> kbyeee
> 
> Flashback is written in third person.

“No.”

 

“Yes.” Skye nodded as she raised an eyebrow at me, cajoling me to agree.

 

“No. No, no, no, no!” I exclaimed as she kept on nodding at me.

 

“Yes!” She beckoned.

 

“I can’t be part of your bad girl shenanigans. I like following the rules and doing what’s expected of me. It makes me feel nice.” I stated and she rolled her eyes at me. “And besides, I heard the last time you did one of these shenanigans, you broke a bed! What did you even do?” I paused, “you know what, don’t answer that, I don’t want to know.” Skye pouted.

 

“Pleeeeease, Jemma. Pretty pretty pretty pleeeeeeeaaasseeee~” Skye cooed as she stepped forward, invading my personal space, face inches away from mine. Did it just get really warm here? Why do I feel so hot? Is the air conditioning broken or something? I swear it wasn’t this hot earlier? “Jemma?” Skye whispered. I gulped.

 

“yeah?”

 

“please?” Skye wrapped her arms around my neck. I sighed.

 

“Fine.” I answered and Skye squealed and pecked me on the nose.

 

“It’s going to be totally fun and awesome!” She beamed as she sat down on her bed with crossed legs.

 

“And bad.” I added with a smile, following her and sitting on the bed with my hands between my knees.

 

“Naaaaaaaaaah.” She waved a hand at me dismissively. “So, what to do first?” She mumbled as she placed a finger under her chin.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to just bake some cookies or cupcakes?” I suggested and Skye whipped her head to my direction so fast I thought it was going to break. Her grin was so wide I honestly got scared. “or, let’s not.” Skye laughed.

 

“Oh, Jemma. Jemma, Jemma, Jemma, Jemma.” She began, “you are a genius, you know that?! That is a superb idea!” she declared, looking at me with glinting eyes.

 

“….I don’t think so…” I said, looking at her wryly.

 

“Don’t be silly! Tony and Banner _loves_ sweets.” Skye exclaimed standing up and pulling me with her. “Do you know how to make one of those cupcakes with the frosting thingies?”

 

“Yes, it’s quite easy.” I answered.

 

“Great! Let’s do that.” Skye suggested happily while intertwining our hands together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Do you know how to bake?” I asked her once we entered their kitchen.

 

“……a bit(?)” Skye answered or rather asked and gave me this most adorable look between confidence and curiosity. I smirked.

 

“Where can I find your-”

 

“Everything you need is probably in that cabinet. My mum likes to bake.” She pointed at the cabinet with flowers painted on the sides. I raised an eyebrow.

 

“So you do know how to bake?” I inquired again as I opened the cabinet and to my surprise, it’s complete with everything you need for baking, it even has different kinds of sprinkles in jars.

 

“uhmm, I think so?” Skye answered and I looked at her weirdly before getting the ingredients and placing it on the counter.

 

“You think so?” I asked.

 

“My mum bakes, but it doesn’t mean she lets anyone help her. When mum bakes, it means she doesn’t want to be disturbed.” Skye shrugged.

 

“Oh. So you don’t know how to bake.” I stated with an amused smile.

 

“I just eat.” She shrugged once again and grinned at me. “Can you make the ones with fillings inside?” I laughed.

 

“Yes, Skye, do you like those kinds of cupcakes?” I asked as I began measuring and sifting.

 

“Yeap! Can I make the filling?” She asked as she watched me intently.

 

“Yes, sure, Skye. Here.” I handed her a bowl with the ingredients already in and instructed her.

 

“What are we making anyway?” Skye asked as she started doing the filling.

 

“Vanilla cupcake with green tea filling and vanilla frosting.” I stated.

 

“How many can we make?”

 

“6.” I mumbled, too busy and into my own baking world. I heard some cabinets being opened and closed and a bit of giggling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was cutting the top of the cupcakes while Skye put in the filling inside. We were working in perfect harmony and when we finished, Skye looked at me and grinned. I laughed and placed a hand on her cheek. “You have something.” I wiped the frosting clean off her cheeks. She became a bit red before clearing her throat and grinning again.

 

“So, let’s bring this to the boys, yeah?” She suggested as she placed the cupcakes in those cute little colorful cupcake plates and placed them in a tray before she motioned for me to start walking. “Let’s just leave it in their rooms.” And so we did. We went to Tony’s, and then Banner’s, before going inside Steve’s, and lastly Clint’s.

 

“We won’t give Grant a cupcake?” I asked.

 

“Nope. I have something special for him later.” She smiled wickedly and I shivered.

 

“I want to give one to dad.” Skye said as she went inside their study and placed a cupcake on the table. “You don’t mind sharing one with me, right?” She smiled.

 

“You can have it all if you want.” I offered and she shook her head.

 

“No, we made this, so we share.” She grinned and she was so cute that I pecked her on the lips.

 

“Okay.” I said happily as we exited the study. “Where is everyone?” I asked noticing that it has been a bit quiet for a while now.

 

“Saturday is family grocery shopping day and the boys all go with mum and dad to help them and also so they could get their favourite food.” Skye explained.

 

“Then why didn’t you go with them?” I queried.

 

“And leave you here? Not going to happen. Besides, I’m usually still asleep around this time on a Saturday, and they come back around the time I wake up. It’s win-win.” She explained.

 

“But don’t you want to go with them to buy your favourites?” I asked curiously as we entered her room and sat down on her bed and began sharing the cupcake.

 

“Naaaah, dad usually has that covered. One time, I unconsciously mentioned why we didn’t have those crunch mallows cereal thingy, and that Saturday, dad bought 10 packs all for me.” Skye professed.

 

“You’re a bit spoiled, aren’t you?” I teased and finishing up my half of the cupcake.

 

“No.” She laughed before getting up the bed to get something.

 

“What’s that?” I asked curiously as she emerged from her closet.

 

“Something for Steve.” She grinned evilly as she walked towards her door. “C’mon.” She motioned with her head and I followed a bit frazzled.

 

“Skye, _darling_ , what are you planning?” I prodded as we entered Steve’s room.

 

“You know, I like it when you call me darling, and we’re just going to leave Steve a little present.” Skye said as she sat at the bottom of Steve’s double deck bed and unrolling the poster she was holding. “I made it especially for him.”  She smiled at me as she began taping the sides of the poster at the bottom of the top deck.

 

“Why does Steve have a double-deck bed?” I asked as I sat down beside Skye.

 

“She uses the top bed for studying. You can see all his uni books and papers scattered there, and the bottom one to sleep.” Skye explained as she finished what she was doing, “So what do you think?” She asked proudly. I looked up at the poster and almost choked.

 

“What the- Who’s that? And why are they…” I felt myself flush and avert my eye.

 

“You like? That’s Bucky, Steve’s best friend. She lives in Alaska now and Steve loooves him, not like romantically or something, I assume, but ya know, he really cares for Bucky and I like to tease him about it.” Skye hugged me on the waist, “why do you look so flustered? Haven’t you seen two men looking at each other passionately with only one inch of space between them?” Skye sang.

 

“It just looks so… _intimate_. How did you even have this picture?” I asked, trying hard not to look at that poster. Skye giggled.

 

“I made it using two different pictures; the power of Photoshop.” She explained proudly as she gently pushed me to get off the bed.

 

“You even added a title on it.” I murmured.

 

“ _’Till the end of the line’_ is their quote for each other. It seemed fitting.” She marked as we went out of the room.

 

“That’s sweet.” I confessed and Skye hummed as we heard the door downstairs being opened.

 

“Skye, Jemma?” Mr. Brody called out.

 

“Yes, daaaad?” Skye answered.

 

“I bought you and Jemma some Ben and Jerry’s to share. Come on down.” Mr. Brody broadcasted and Skye shook with excitement before squealing and pulling me down the stairs and straight to the kitchen where Mr. Brody is already placing the ice cream on the table with two spoons in hand.

 

“How come Skye has ice cream and we don’t?” Grant asked as he placed the paper bags on the table and began putting food and drinks out, while the others help in arranging the things.

 

“She’s a growing kid.” Mr. Brody stated matter-of-fact before patting Skye’s head and exiting the kitchen.

 

“I’m a growing kid too!” Grant objected.

 

“I’m also a growing kid!” Clint suddenly came in and stared at the ice cream on the table longingly. Skye laughed at her little brother.

 

“Go get a bowl, Clint. I’ll share with you.” Skye smiled sweetly and you can clearly see Clint’s eyes light up. I think it’s adorable that Skye is such a good big sister and I wanted to give her a kiss but thought better of it. I find it a bit embarrassing giving Skye a kiss in front of her parents. Hmm, weird. Skye gave a quarter of the ice cream to Clint before handing me a spoon so we could dig in.

 

“Oh, Jemma and I baked earlier; we left you guys a cupcake in your rooms.” Skye announced too happily. The boys looked at Skye weirdly before giving each other looks and wiggling their eyebrows.

 

“Skye,” Tony started.

 

“We decided…” Banner continued.

 

“That while Jemma is here…” Steve added.

 

“You are not allowed in our beds. Use your own for _‘playing’_ with Jemma. But thanks for the cupcake.” Grant finished with a smirk and I am so confused out of my mind because what do they even mean? Skye looks so flustered beside me and it looks like she’s about to rip someone’s throat.

 

“I didn’t give you a cupcake, Grant.” Skye hissed as she gave her brother a seething look. Grant gulped. Silent tension filled the room.

 

“Boys, are you finished? We’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up!” Mrs. Brody entered the room and stopped in front of us with a hand on her waist with an eyebrow raised. Skye’s brother quickened up their paces and was out the door in seconds.

 

“Boys.” Mrs. Brody mumbled as she rolled her eyes and followed her sons out. I looked at Skye in question but she’s busy seething and glaring at the ice cream that we share-which was already finished. I softly bumped my shoulder with hers, once, twice, three times, but she doesn’t even move. I puffed an annoyed breath.

 

“Skye?” I called out.

 

“…..” still nothing. No response.  I sighed and turned to face her, I gently grabbed her face with both my hands, thumb caressing her cheeks before giving her a quick peck on lips. That seemed to do the work.

 

“J-j-j-j-ems.” She stuttered, turning red.

 

“What’s the problem?” I question her softly.

 

“Grant will pay. Karma is a bitch.” Skye vowed, her eyes twinkling with mischief. I let my hand drop to my side.

 

“erm, okay? I really don’t think they said anything offensive, though.” I stated and Skye looked at me with an emotion I can’t quite put my finger on.

 

“Let’s go.” She announced, suddenly standing up and motioning for me to follow. We went up to her room and she quickly went straight to her closet. “I was saving this for a special occasion but I think this is the right time.” She finished as she pulled out a box. “You don’t have to say anything.” And I didn’t, too shocked for words.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

That night, it was chaos in Skye’s house. Apparently Skye mixed in wasabi in Tony and Baxter’s cupcakes (so that’s why she used two pastry bags!) and the two were racing each other to the bathroom and trying to rinse out their mouths. Steve was the first one to go to bed because he has plans early tomorrow but a few minutes later she was already shouting Skye’s name and going out of his room all red in the face, from anger or embarrassment, I don’t know. Skye just smiled and winked at him before sauntering off. I looked at Steve with a sorry smile (he just got redder) before following behind Skye. Mr. and Mrs. Brody just looked amused before giving Skye a playfully stern look. Skye blew them a kiss and ‘love you’s.

 

“So this is what bad girl shenanigans are like.” I smiled as Skye and I got comfortable on her bed, already fresh and changed in our PJ’s.

 

“More or less.” She grinned at me. “There’s always a big finale” I raised my eyebrow in question.

 

“Just wait and see.” She shrugged as she pulled on her covers. “soooooo…”

 

“So?”

 

“you kept on kissing me”

 

“…yeah?”

 

“Why?” She asked looking at me curiously.

 

“Because you’re my best friend…?” I answered in question.

 

“What is your definition of best friend?” She queried and it took me a moment to get all my thoughts together before answering her.

 

“Someone who’s really nice, loving, and fun to be with. Someone who makes my heart swell with just the thought of them. Someone who won’t judge but understands me the way I am. Someone who makes me happy…” I paused, “Someone like _you_!” I exclaimed. There was silence for a long while with just Skye staring at me, observing me. I felt my heart beat so fast that I think it’s going to run out of my body… but that is scientifically impossible.

 

“Sk-”

 

“I feel the same way about you but I don’t think that’s how you’re supposed to feel for a best friend.” Skye answered still observing me.

 

“What do you mean?” I tipped my head to the side in question.

 

“Would you also kiss Leo the way you’re always kissing me?” She was looking at me intently now. I thought of her question and visibly cringed because I don’t think I would kiss Leo the way I kiss Skye. I know he’s my best friend and all, but that’s just weird.

 

“Maybe just on the cheek.”  I answered.

 

“So you wouldn’t kiss him like this?” Before I could even ask what she means, her lips were on mine and kissing me softly, biting and licking, tongue prodding for entrance. I gasped and Skye’s tongue took it as her chance, and later on we were fighting for dominance, hands pulling each other closer until Skye was sitting on top of me. I don’t think we would’ve stopped but a piercing girly scream was heard throughout the house and we quickly pulled away, a bit shocked before getting out of bed and running towards where the scream was coming from-Grant’s room. Everyone was already there and opening the door. Grant was on his bed, knees on his chest, blanket held tightly by one hand and the other pointing at the ceiling at the far side of the wall.

 

* * *

 

 

_**\--flashback—** _

“You don’t have to say anything.” Skye said and Jemma just looked at the box in utter shock. “This is for Grant. He’ll regret what he said.” She finished, opening the box and pulling out a doll that looks exactly like the one in ‘Child’s play’-Chucky.

 

“Wha-what the bloody hell, Skye?” Jemma asked, looking like she wants to be as far away to that horrendous doll as possible.

 

“You don’t have to be part of this one. It’s all on me. Wait here for a bit.” Skye quickly exited the room and entered Grant’s. It’s a good thing that all his brothers have their corresponding extra-curricular activities today. Skye is free to do whatever she wants. Saturday is her day.  


“Hmm, where do I place you?” She asked herself as she looked around her brother’s room and smirked. “Perfect.”

 

_**\--end flashback—** _

 

* * *

 

 

 

Skye tried her best not to laugh, so instead she just donned a really humongous grin which I found utterly adorably irresistible. I licked my lips, thinking of what just happened in her room and I felt myself grow hot on the face.

 

“You scream like a girl.” Skye commented, being the only one who’s not shocked at whole shenanigan. Everyone looked at her, Grant with tears threatening to fall, glared at Skye.

 

“Skye?” Mr. Brody questioned looking amused at all this.

 

“That’ll teach you guys to mess with me when I have friends over.” Skye crossed her arms and glared at each one of them and that made them speechless.

 

“Honey.” Mrs. Brody elbowed her husband. “I think you have to tell Skye something now?” Mr. Brody looked at his wife utterly confused. Mrs. Brody sighed before looking at her daughter, “As punishment for these _shenanigans_ , internet cut-off is 11 pm for you.” Skye nodded acceptingly, still grinning at Grant, before walking out of the scene. I bid goodnight to all of them before following Skye.

 

“BUT SHE’S FAST ASLEEP BY 10!” Grant shouted and Skye only laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

 

We were already tucked in Skye’s bed and just silent. “Sooooooo.” She started.

 

“Sooo.”

 

“About what happened earlier, here, on the bed…..”

 

“Yes, about that….” Dead silence once again.

 

“I’M SORRY” “Can we do it again?” We both said in unison.

 

“What?” She asked a bit taken aback.

 

“erm..Can we do it again?” I mumbled, getting flustered.

 

“……huh.” Skye voiced.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“It’s no problem for me, but I want to make sure that if I kiss you like that again, it will be for the same reason, and not your twisted best friend logic.” She looked at me knowingly and I just stared albeit a bit dumbfounded. “I think we have a lot to talk about.”

 

I groaned. “This is going to be a long night.”


End file.
